Honestly, Hugo!
by Pie for President '16
Summary: Alternate title is "Secrets". It has been twenty-one years since the Final Battle of Hogwarts. The Weasley family as happy as they ever could be, but is it all pretend? Cousins Lily Luna Potter and Hugo Weasley are dying to dig up the family's deepest, darkest secrets. Post-Epilogue, canon and AU.


I don't even know why I'm starting a new story, and especially in the Harry Potter fandom. I don't think anyone reads my stuff, or if they do they don't leave reviews to let me know if they loved it or hated it. -_-

Chapters, should I decide to continue, will be longer after this one.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter didn't miss it. It was so blindingly obvious, but everyone around her decided to be completely oblivious at that very moment. She rolled her eyes at their daftness and nudged her cousin, Hugo Weasley. They were currently waiting to board the Hogwarts Express to begin their first year. Albus, Rose, and James had already gotten on the train.

Hugo finally looked away from his father, with whom he had been talking about Quidditch. Lily had absolutely no interest in Quidditch, unlike half her family members.

"What?"

"I- uh, I'll tell you on the train." She looked back to her father and aunt once again, but they'd engaged in a conversation with her mother.

The sound of the train's horn rang throughout the station. Harry and Ginny walked over to Lily while Hermione joined Ron and Hugo.

"All right, write to us if you need anything." Hermione said, fixing Hugo's outfit. She then gave him a bone-crushing hug and Lily could hear her cousin crying out.

"Hermione, let him go. It won't be the last time you see him." Ron said, placing his hands on his wife's shoulder. Hermione nodded and backed away.

"Sorry, I just can't believe my little boy is off to Hogwarts."

_There it is again!_ Lily thought as she watched Hermione exchange a brief look with her father. She let out a frusturated groan, of course her mother and uncle were oblivious to it. So was Hugo.

"Are you going to give your dearest mother a hug, Lily?" Ginny asked, bringing Lily out of her quiet tirade. She blinked and nodded, hugging her mother around the waist like she always did. She really was going to miss her parents, but she couldn't wait to begin Hogwarts! She kept replaying all the stories James and Albus told her.

Lily pulled away from her mother and gave her father a hug.

"I'll miss you." Lily said, looking between her parents.

"Write if you need anything. We're just a Floo away." Harry told his daughter.

"As are we." Ron informed Hugo.

"Train's beginning to move, off you go!" Ginny ushered Lily and Hugo towards the train which was, as Lily saw, was just beginning to gain speed. They rushed towards the doors and jumped in, just in time as the train gained full momentum.

"Bye!" Lily and Hugo waved until their parents were out of sight.

"I have to talk to you." Lily told her cousin, dragging him towards an empty compartment. Fortunately, James had already dealt with their luggage, so they didn't need to worry about it.

"What's going on, Lil?" Hugo asked.

"On the platform, when you were talking to your dad, I noticed something very strange." Lily paused, waiting for her cousin's reaction.

"Well, go on!"

"I saw my dad and your mum looking at one another."

"So? That's it?" Hugo laughed and Lily saw him visibly relax.

"Not so, Hugo. It was this strange kind of look. Like a longing look."

"A longing look?"

"You've seen the way Rose looks at Scorpius, right?"

Hugo rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, Rose does not- wait, you mean as in they might be in love or something?"

Lily nodded.

"That's mental! My mum's married to Dad, she loves him, nobody else. Besides, Dad says she and Uncle Harry are like siblings."

"Trust me, I do _not_ look at James and Albus that way. And I imagine you don't look at Rose that way either."

"They have a lot in common, Lily. They were raised by Muggles, they didn't know about the wizarding world until they started Hogwarts, and they've been through a lot together."

Lily shook her head.

"I don't think so, Hugo. Besides, the secrets don't just end with my dad and your mum. There's lots of secrets in this family."

"Secrets? What secrets, Lily? Our family is probably one of the happiest family there is!"

Lily burst out laughing to the point of tears. Once she recovered, she breathed slowly and looked up at her cousin, who was looking at her with his brows raised.

"Hugo, that's what they want everyone to think. They want to think we're some kind of big happy family. _One Big Happy Weasley Family_. And then there's Aunt Hermione and my dad."


End file.
